You Belong To Me
by DeMoKa
Summary: The Phantom doesn't own Christine. Carlotta does, whether Christine likes it or not. Carlotta/Christine Dub-con


**Title:** You Belong To Me  
**Pairing:** Carlotta/Christine  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Warnings:** dub-con  
**Summary:** The Phantom doesn't own Christine, Carlotta does.  
**Word Count:** 630

After those fools finished begging her to stay, a brainwave hit Carlotta. As she noticed in her massive mirror that Christine was creeping away in the shadows behind her, she snapped her fingers and pointed to the space at her feet. Christine reluctantly obeyed, eyes blazing with anger.

'I am to play the Countess. And you, Pet? What role are YOU playing? Answer me now,' commanded Carlotta.

'The page boy. The silent role,' spat Christine.

Carlotta leered at her young slave, 'Indeed. Aren't you lucky? A chance to kiss me in front of other people, of course, we will have to make the performance very... convincing, shalln't we?'

Christine deigned to answer, merely nodding, thinking instead of her Angel of Music. This angered Carlotta, who immediately slapped her in the face and with strength that she kept hidden, slammed Christine against the wall.

'I demand respect and I demand your attention at all times, Pet. You ought to have learned by now, or does Madame Giry not train you in obedience?' sneered Carlotta.

Christine glared at the older and taller woman, hating how Carlotta's hands were now touching her in intimate places as well as keeping her pinned to the wall. What was worse was that she welcomed Carlotta's touch, no matter how much she loathed the woman. She bit her lip as Carlotta's dexterous fingers entered her. A light massage of her nether region and a hard, demanding kiss was how it began every time Carlotta ended practice.

For Carlotta, singing was the most erotic act in the world. She felt most alive on stage, next came controlling Christine and causing her to melt in her hands. Tonight had been a particularly big practice, causing Carlotta to want to just grab Christine and shove her under her giant costume and ride her delicate little face, but then, that wouldn't be very professional of her. No, Carlotta continually demonstrated self restraint, but she demanded respect from anyone around her, especially her slave.

Christine always let her get away with what she wanted in the end, despite her protests and proclaiming alliances to first her ridiculous Angel Of Music and then her childhood love, Raoul. Neither of these men would be able to affect Christine as Carlotta could. Carlotta had spied Christine during one of the most tiring performances when Christine was only 15. Her lithe and flexible body, with a pliable mind, enticed Carlotta.

Carlotta, of course, seduced Chrisitine with misplaced affection and false claims of care. She used little presents, left over chocolate she didn't care for from her admirers, excess bouquets and perhaps the occasional soft caress if she felt generous. By Christine's 16th birthday, Carlotta had her eating out of her hand. However, at 18 years of age, Christine wised up yet Carlotta STILL was able to just keep a hand on her spitfire pet. It was mostly her charisma and natural ability to get her way. Christine just couldn't deny her La Carlotta anything.

'On your knees, Pet,' said Carlotta in barely a whisper.

Christine dropped as Carlotta had taught her years ago and crawled under her huge dress, caressing Carlotta's legs as she rose, closer and closer to Carlotta's dripping cunt. Carlotta let out a little indulgent moan and pressed her hips against Christine's soft, young lips. Carlotta's mouth formed an O as Christine worked her practiced magic, tongue lavving away with occasional flicks of her fore finger.

Carlotta shivered in ecstacy, "Ooh... good job Pet."

Christine emerged, wiping her lips and a face that spoke volumes.

Carlotta gave her a leery smile, "Enjoyed that did you? Liked being able to push me over the edge?"

Christine clenched her eyes shut, whispering one single word that made it all the more sweeter for Carlotta, "Yes."

**THE END**


End file.
